La compagnie du Firmament
by AquariusNLibra
Summary: "Après un évènement bouleversant, Marie accepte enfin de rejoindre la compagnie du Firmament. Elle accepte alors de se donner une nouvelle chance." Notée M pour (peut-être) des lemons à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou encore un message privé ça fait toujours plaisir :)
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, commanda à boire puis s'assit. Elle soupira, dans ses yeux verts se reflétaient une certaine mélancolie, quelques mèches brunes tombaient sur son visage. On lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit une femme aux yeux noisette et dont les cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Celle-ci sourit :

« _Marie ? »

La prénommée « Marie » leva les yeux puis fronça les sourcils. Julie, toujours souriante, s'assit en face d'elle :

« _Ma compagnie est quasiment au complet, il me manque seulement un paladin de qualité. Je réitère ma demande : Rejoignez ma compagnie. J'ai besoin de vous, et je peux vous être utile.

_Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète. La réponse sera toujours non.

_Je suis prête à vous payer.

_Non.

_Juste pour une fois ! »

Marie leva les yeux, puis observa la jeune femme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination sans faille. Elle ne la lâcherait pas.

Elle soupira :

« _Juste une fois alors. »

Julie sourit. Elles se levèrent toutes deux, le paladin se demandant dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait nuit quand elles arrivèrent à Ablithia. Julie leva les yeux sur la pancarte de l'auberge. Déjà une semaine qu'elle était partie ! Elles rentrèrent dans le Havre des aventuriers, saluèrent Tulipe et les autres puis montèrent à l'étage. Julie s'apprêta à rentrer dans la suite, quand elle se tourna vers Marie et son masque de glace :

« _Ils sont tous gentils, tu verras ! »

Marie haussa un sourcil à la soudaine familiarité, mais hocha la tête. Elles entrèrent donc.

Un énorme salon aux airs chaleureux s'offrit aux yeux de Marie, éclairé par trois grands lustres et une grande table au centre, entourée de banc. Quand elle baissa les yeux, une touffe de cheveux violets lui apparut devant le visage. Elle baissa la tête et vit une petite femme toute fine et vêtu d'une robe magnifique, portant l'insigne des troubadours.

« _Alors c'est elle, le fameux paladin ? Oui ça doit être ça, y'a que les paladins pour afficher une telle tête ! Tu devrais sourire plus souvent ma chérie, la tête inquisitrice ne te va vraiment pas !

_Ilona, tu devrais arrêter de l'embêter, j'ai vu ce qu'elle pouvait faire à des monstres bien plus gros que toi ! »

Ilona rigola puis reprit :

«_Je vais chercher les autres, ils sont hâte de te rencontrer ! »

Elle disparut alors en fredonnant une chanson populaire. Pendant ce temps-là, Julie observait Marie. Celle-ci avait les sourcils froncés (Julie ne savait pas qu'il était possible de les froncer autant) et se mordillait la lèvre. Alors qu'elle était occupée à la regarder, les autres arrivèrent. Julie sursauta quand elle entendit Alex, un blondinet aux yeux bleus, ni trop grand ni trop petit, prendre la parole :

« _Salut : Alex. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Julie remarqua Steve, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu marine et aux yeux d'un violet mystique, qui fixait la nouvelle venue tandis qu'elle serrait la main d'Alex. Elle tenta d'attirer l'attention de Steve avant que Marie ne le remarque.

« _Tu étais à Saint-Sévaire. » lança Steve d'une voix monotone. Trop tard.

Marie, qui s'était un peu détendue avec l'arrivée d'Alex, s'arrêta de parler avant de remettre ce masque de glace avec lequel elle était si familière.

« _Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, une once de menace dans la voix. Visiblement, le commentaire de Steve l'avait rendue méfiante.

« _Steve Mayer, de l'aile des mages. Et toi tu es Marie Sow, de l'aile des guerriers.

_C'est ça. » répondit-elle, taciturne.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant d'être brisé par Julie :

« _Venez donc, on va s'asseoir, je vous apporte des boissons. Steve, tu peux m'aider ? » Demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix ne laissant suggérer aucun refus.

Alors que les deux préparaient ce qu'il fallait, Julie pris la parole soudainement :

« _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise..

_Je pensais qu'en ramenant des souvenirs communs en mémoire, j'arriverai plus facilement à créer des liens. »

Elle haussa les épaules et partit avec les bouteilles. Steve les rejoignit avec des verres et s'assit sur le banc, à coté de Julie. Tout le monde discutait aisément quand Marie vit un homme aux cheveux d'un rouge profond auxquels s'associaient ses yeux, rentrer dans la pièce avec comme seul habit une serviette autour de la taille, cachant seulement le nécessaire. Marie écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et l'homme sourit, avant de la serrer dans ses bras puis de dire :

« _Ha, enfin la nouvelle ! Un nouveau guerrier n'est pas de trop, je commençais à me sentir seul sur le champ de bataille ! Avant de continuer avec un sourire charmeur : Impérion, pour vous servir. »

Marie se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains sur le torse d'Impérion, elle rougit de plus belle jusqu'à prendre la couleur des cheveux de celui-ci et les enleva soudainement.

Voilà donc ses prochains compagnons de voyage.


	3. Chapter 3

Après un court séjour à Ablithia, la compagnie décida d'utiliser Finefleur comme point de départ, celle-ci étant la ville natale de Julie. En arrivant, ils virent l'auberge placée juste à l'entrée de la ville et y déposèrent leurs affaires. Marie se proposa alors pour aller demander à l'aubergiste s'il avait entendu parler d'une quelconque quête ou d'une bête monstrueuse à trucider. Elle descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée, puis s'adressa à l'aubergiste :

« _Excusez-moi, moi et ma compagnie cherchons des quêtes pour…

« _HA ! Encore des aventuriers qui s'amusent à chercher la Mort à ce que je vois ! Si vous cherchez des sensations fortes, adressez-vous donc à la nourrice du manoir Lafleur ! » La coupa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia avant d'aller prévenir des autres.

Julie frappa à la porte du gigantesque manoir et patienta. Après quelques secondes, une petite servante leur ouvrit et les invita à rentrer.

« _Bienvenue au manoir Lafleur, propriété de Marion Lafleur. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mme Lafleur ne peut vous recevoir pour le moment.

_Nous ne sommes pas venus pour voir Mme Lafleur, mais sa nourrice. Parait-il qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

_Ho, je vois, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à venir l'aider… Veuillez me suivre. »

Elle les guida jusqu'à un petit salon à part, où une vieille dame était assise au centre, sur un petit canapé. La servante s'éclipsa alors, les laissant seuls. La nourrice, qui semblait jusque-là plongée dans un livre, leva les yeux, surprise, en entendant Marie toussoter. La plus vieille sourit alors avant de commencer :

« _Vous êtes venus pour Marion n'est-ce pas ? »

Julie posa sur elle un regard interrogateur. Encore une fois, leur interlocutrice parut surprise.

« _Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? Marion Lafleur, la propriétaire de ce lieu, a été enlevée par de sombres brigands. Cependant, mêmes si ils ont été arrêté, Marion reste portée disparue, et ceux qui ont essayé de la sauver ne sont toujours pas revenus…

_Depuis combien de temps est-elle disparue ? demanda Steve, jusque-là silencieux.

_Une semaine et trois jours. »

Steve voulu répliquer, mais Julie lui lança un regard disant « Arrête maintenant. » et le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« _Nous essaierons.

_Julie c'est un peu risqué non ? dit Impérion d'un air désolé.

_C'est toi qui décide, ajouta Ilona.

_Je te suis, renchérit Marie.

_Tu sais très bien ce que je pense, mais soit, déclara Steve, l'air sombre.

_Que le Créateur nous garde, murmura Alex.

_C'est donc décidé, nous sauverons cette fille ! » termina alors Julie, l'air détérminé.

Tous quittèrent l'immense manoir et se dirigèrent vers la grotte prénommée « Tanière des Tyrans » par les gens de Finefleur. Julie avait souri en entendant le nom, puis avait ajouté :

« _C'est la grotte dans laquelle je jouais quand j'étais petite. Cependant, les monstres ont commencé à être de plus en plus nombreux, à un tel point qu'elle a été condamnée il me semble…

_C'est cela, cependant le groupe de brigands s'y est installé et a débloqué l'entrée… »

Julie souri en voyant le pont qui menait à l'entrée de la grotte, les souvenirs remontants à la surface. Elle tournait la tête et regarda ses compagnons. Impérion était toujours avec ce même petit sourire, Ilona fredonnait, Steve semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Alex regardait les alentours d'un air curieux et Marie étrangement, semblait pâle derrière son masque de pierre.

Ils rentrèrent alors.


	4. Chapter 4

La grotte était comme dans les souvenirs de Julie, quoiqu'un peu plus vieille, érodée. Elle guidait toute l'équipe d'un air décidé, tout en remarquant une étrange absence de monstres. Ils passèrent dans ce qui devait être l'ancien repaire du groupe de brigands qui avaient enlevé Marion, vu les tables et tabourets disposés un peu partout. Tous avancèrent donc, de plus en plus tendus et méfiants, jusqu'à arriver au fond de la grotte, où sur une dalle en pierre était inscrit un message bien mystérieux et quelque peu inquiétant : « Au plus profond des profondeurs, dans les fanges obscures se tapit Tyrantule. » C'est alors qu'Ilona fît remarquer que tout était bien trop calme. Un bruit de frottement se fit entendre, tous levèrent la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec une araignée géante et des dizaines de cocons. De couleur vive avec des mandibules aussi grosses qu'un bras entier, elle ressemblait bien à une description d'une bête monstrueuse à trucider. Ilona hurla quand la bête tomba mollement juste en face d'eux, Steve afficha un sourire de maniaque, Impérion dégaina son épée, Alex sa lance, Julie déplia son boomerang tandis que Marie sortit sa masse et plaça correctement son bouclier. C'est alors que la bête se rua sur la seule personne non-préparée : Ilona. Celle-ci était paralysée, comme transformée en pierre. L'araignée se leva et se prépara à attaquer avec une de ses nombreuses pattes quand Marie se rua devant Ilona et encaissa l'attaque, reculant un peu sur le coup. Impérion, ayant vu une ouverture, se positionna juste devant l'araignée et plaça une attaque du Faucon parfaite. Elle poussa alors un cri strident avant de reculer, changeant de tactique. Alex lança un sort de soin sur Marie qui semblait avoir du mal à bouger son bras gauche, celui du bouclier. Elle hocha la tête avant d'inspirer profondément et de se repositionner. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Steve et Julie. Celle-ci semblait danser avec son boomerang, envoyant et renvoyant sans cesse des Lancers de feu. L'autre, pendant ce temps, affichait toujours ce sourire inquiétant et murmurait un Abracadoubla avant de préparer un Superélec. Marie entendit alors Ilona l'encourager et sentit une vague de confiance la submerger. Elle sprinta sur l'araignée géante avant d'utiliser un Crève-cœur avec un cri qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le monstre, maintenant parfaitement réveillé et plutôt énervée, la repoussa avec un grognement. Tout s'arrêta une seconde, puis elle lança une toile sur Marie, maintenant complétement immobile. Celle-ci pris une autre seconde pour enregistrer le fait qu'elle soit complétement bloquée, sans la capacité de bouger autre chose que sa tête, sa respiration devint rauque avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent. Sa peur revenait. Cette impression qu'une minute à l'autre, elle allait se faire enfermer à jamais, qu'elle allait mourir écrasée par les murs, le plafond. De ses yeux se mirent à couler des larmes et elle commença à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Julie la vit et fonça sur Alex, lui montrant le paladin complétement paniquée. Il hocha de la tête avant de courir auprès de Marie et la libérer de la toile qui l'emprisonnait. Elle se repositionna et frissonna quand elle entendit Steve rire alors qu'il arrachait une patte à l'animal géant. Elle vit Ilona tournoyer et mettre des coups à répétition avec son éventail avant de se faire dégager par un coup de patte. Impérion lança un Décuplo avant de sprinter sur l'araignée et lui asséner une Attaque du faucon finale. L'horrible chose poussa un hurlement strident avant de s'effondrer dans son propre sang, définitivement morte.

Le combat était fini.


	5. Chapter 5

Après l'effondrement de Tyrantule, une dizaine de secondes s'écoula avant que quelqu'un ne bouge. Julie se retourna alors et marcha directement vers Marie, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Celle-ci était par terre, assise en boule, les cheveux défaits et tombant sur son visage. Alex était à côté d'elle, lui murmurant des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Il leva la tête en apercevant Julie et se leva.

« _Pour l'instant elle est encore sous le choc, laissez la seule pendant quelque temps. A l'avenir, il faudrait éviter les combats dans les endroits étroits avec des ennemis susceptibles d'immobiliser… »

Julie hocha la tête, compréhensive. Marie se leva alors et on vit sa tête. Elle était pâle, son regard perdu, ses mains tremblantes. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, elle semblait…faible. Elle remit son arme dans son dos et ramassa son bouclier. Julie détourna la tête et regarda de nouveau les cocons au plafond. Ils bougeaient. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lança son boomerang pour les détacher d'en haut, tout en hurlant à tout le monde de se mettre en position. Elle observa les cocons un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient forme humaine. Elle les découpa précautionneusement, découvrant alors des cadavres plus ou moins dévorés. Elle ouvrit le dernier cocon, qui abritait une jeune fille blonde habillée d'une robe rouge et d'un ruban dans les cheveux de même couleur. Elle sursauta quand elle la vit remuer faiblement.

« _Alex, par ici ! Un soin, et vite ! » cria-t-elle.

Le prêtre murmura des mots ésotériques rapidement, formant une lumière d'un vert apaisant autour de la jeune fille, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« _Mme Finefleur ? Nous sommes là pour vous ramener chez vous, lui dit Julie.

_Enfin… » murmura-t-elle, avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Julie releva la tête, et observa son équipe. Ilona lançait un regard dégouté au cadavre de Tyrantule, Steve semblait intact et regardait Julie d'un air concerné, Impérion avait des griffures plus ou moins profondes et parlait doucement à Marie qui semblait autre part, tout aussi blessée que lui. Alex fini de soigner Marion avant de prendre l'enfant, qui mine de rien semblait n'avoir qu'une douzaine d'années, dans ses bras. Après avoir rassemblé leurs affaires, la compagnie repartie pour Finefleur. C'est après avoir été sûrs que la jeune fille se porterai bien que tous décidèrent de rentrer à l'auberge pour un repos bien mérité.

Quand tout le monde était lavé, ce fut l'heure du repas. Tous étaient présents sauf Marie, ce qui ne surprenait personne. Le repas se passa sans encombre et tout le monde partit se coucher.

Marie était sur le balcon de la suite, perdue dans ses pensées, quand Impérion prit ses épaules. Elle sursauta et se retourna avant de lui sourire, crispée.

« _Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de hausser un sourcil, et de parler :

« _Sûre que c'est toi qui doit demander ça ?

_Désolée pour tout à l'heure…

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_Je n'avais pas le droit. Pas le droit de vous lâcher en plein combat. Vous auriez pu, tous, mourir par ma faute. Ça fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne mérite plus le titre de paladin… Alors, encore une fois : désolée. »

Une larme, unique, coula sur sa joue. Impérion lui prit le visage dans les mains et effaça toute trace de larme.

Pendant ce temps-là, Julie était assise et regardait le firmament, quand on la poussa violemment. Elle jura. Mais alors qu'elle allait tomber, on la rattrapa. Elle se retourna, sonnée, pour voir Steve avec un grand sourire plâtré sur le visage.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement là ?! demanda-t-elle, quelque peu suspicieuse.

_Je te sauve la vie tiens ! » Répondit-il, toujours souriant.

Elle lui claqua l'épaule, cachant son sourire. Il attrapa son poignet, et la ramena vers lui doucement vers lui avant de lui mettre une tape sur le bas de la tête. La bataille avait commencé, les deux rigolaient comme des fous.


End file.
